


Oneshots

by NoKaOii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, overwatch, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoKaOii/pseuds/NoKaOii
Summary: This is just a collection of oneshots. I will add characters, rating, warnings, and tags as they come up. These are from all/any fandoms and anyone can make requests :3 These may contain fluff, smut, swearing, boyxboy, girlxgirl, violence, swearing, and other content people may not want to read or may find disturbing. I will do trigger warnings/tags for every oneshot





	1. McHanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Tags: Depression, (almost) sex, a little bit of non-con

     “Something was off with him.” Ana said to Angela as they walked down the halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar.  
     “I noticed that too. Should I call him in for a physiatry appointment?” Angela asked, scribbling something down on a clipboard.  
     “No. Let him come in to you.” Ana suggested. “But if it's starting to affect him out during the fights then bring him in.” Angela nodded.  
     “I'll still ask him. Oh and Morrison. And Reyes.” A stray hair flew into her face, and she attempted to blow it away, only making it worse. She sighed and Ana laughed, putting her hand and her friends shoulder.  
     “Not today you won't. You’re too tired. Get some rest and I’ll wake you up for dinner. Oh and after dinner we have a support meeting, but we won’t mind if you nap.” They stopped at Angela’s room and Ana pressed the button on the side, the door sliding open. She pushed her in, smiling. “Now go sleep.” Angela sighed, not knowing how to oblige.  
     “Okay. See you for dinner. And don’t worry about waking me up I’ll set an alarm.” Angela smiled, holding the door frame.  
     “I’m going to check on you anyways.” Angela closed the door and walked away, leaving Angela in peace.

     She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard light footsteps behind her. Light enough that the average person wouldn’t hear, but a trained sniper could hear loud as day. “How much did you hear?” She turned behind her and charged into the nearest indent in the wall, closing her hand around Hanzo's throat, not knowing it was him. She kept her grip tight on him, most of the air pushed from his lungs, until she realised it was him. She loosened her grip, sighing. “Not very many people can sneak up on me,” She smiled. “But you should know better than sneaking up on someone who’s been in wars.”  
     “We’ve all been in wars.” He replied simply. “Even our enemies.”  
     “So that means no more sneaking up on people, mister.” She crossed her arms, which always made Hanzo think of her as some sort of mother figure; the ways she scolded or praised everyone. “But keep it up with our enemies. Now what do you need?” She asked, continuing down the corridor.  
     “Who were you two talking about?” He asked, walking by her side.  
     “Why do you care?” She asked, shooting him a worried look, wondering how much of their conversation he heard.  
     “What was off with who?” He asked again, putting more force into his words. Ana sighed, knowing what he was talking about now. “I swear--” He started to raise his bow.  
     Ana raised an eyebrow, surprised he would do something as stupid as that but just pretended it never happened. She knew the whole team had been on the edge of their seats after the last attack. “Jesse. You have to have noticed something wrong with him.”  
     Hanzo sighed. “I do. I just don’t know what’s wrong. He seems fine until he’s alone. Then he’s-” He paused, sighing. “-not.”  
     “I know what you’re talking about. Just spend time with him. Listen to what he has to say. Jesse never stays in moods like this for long.” Ana reassured, patting Hanzo on the back. She turned to the medical wing of the watchpoint. “I have to do a few check ins for Angela so I’ll be off. And go check on Jesse; for all of us.” Hanzo nodded, then began walking towards Jesse’s room, where Jesse had been hiding for the past week. At first the halls of the watchpoint were confusing to Hanzo. How many doors went to so many different places, but he eventually found his way around. Too stubborn to ask around for help he would sneak behind people in the halls going unnoticed, until one day a cowboy did.

     Jesse couldn’t stop himself from crying. He wanted to-oh he would do anything to stop himself from crying-but he couldn't. _What if Hanzo sees me?_ He thought, slightly panicking. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, then his gaze slowly moved to the mirror. Hanzo was walking into the doorway, dropping his bow next to his nightstand. “O-Oh, Hanzo!” Jesse called out, pretending to smile. Hanzo laughed a little. It was Jesse’s favourite thing to hear; Hanzo’s small laugh that he did whenever he was amused but didn’t want to be.  
     “You sound like you’re hiding something from me.” He smiled. “It’s fine if I catch you jerking off, you know.” He did a small wink, which made Jesse smile. A real genuine smile.  
     “Oh. bitch, you would join me.” He laughed, Hanzo laughing along with him. Hanzo climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Jesse.  
     “Your bitch would always join you.” He smiled. He kissed Jesse on the cheek, and Jesse roughly grabbed his shirt collar and pinned him to the bed, chuckling as he kissed him. Their beards scratched together as their mouths collided, Jesse’s tongue slipping into Hanzo’s mouth. As he pulled away from the kiss, Hanzo pulled at his lip as a signal to continue. Jesse laughed, then leaned back into the kiss, their souls melting together in a passionate work of art. As Jesse’s mouth was busy making out with Hanzo, he used his hands to grab his boyfriend’s shirt and pull it over his head, them needing to stop kissing momentarily to get it all the way off. He pulled down Hanzo’s pants, throwing them across the room. He kicked off his own pants as Hanzo pulled his shirt over his head. Hanzo didn’t know why, but none of that moment felt real. It felt like there was no emotion from one side. Jesse’s. Jesse begun to take off Hanzo’s boxers, but Hanzo pushed away, Jesse furrowing his eyebrows together. “Jess,” He continued to attempt at pulling his boxers down, but Hanzo tried crawling away. “Jess. I don’t think right now.” He sighed, seeing Jesse’s disappointed face, but was worried once it turned to anger.  
     “What’s wrong?” He asked, still working on pulling Hanzo’s boxers down. “I thought you liked being fucked.”  
     “Not when you’re acting like this.” He kept pushing away, but it turned out Jesse was stronger than him and was able to pull down his boxers. “Jesse.” He said sternly, backing away. Jesse grabbed his hand and pulled him back, and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know the person he was with. “Are you drunk?” He asked, which only made Jesse more angry.  
     “Why are you saying that?” He growled. “Just because I want to fuck must mean I’m fucking drunk?” He pulled Hanzo in closer, who pushed away with all his might. “Look I’ve just had a rough day and need to let off some steam.”  
     Hanzo was still struggling against Jesse. “Then we should be talking. Not fucking.” He looked stopped fighting and looked into Jesse’s eyes. “I don’t even know who I’m talking to right now.” Jesse’s grip faltered, and Hanzo managed to break away, immediately slipping his boxers back on. He searched the room fro his clothes, trying to recollect himself. He slipped on his pants then looked over at Jesse, who was stuck in the same position. He didn’t know if he should comfort him, afraid the same thing may happen again. He slipped his shirt back on, grabbed his bow, and left, not bothering to close the door behind him.

     Hanzo could've sworn he heard sobs as he left Jesse’s room but he didn’t care. He was filled with white hot rage and fear. He walked down the hall with his fist clenched so tightly around his bow his knuckles were white. He didn’t notice where he was going, he just kept walking, trying to get as far away from Jesse as possible. He never really knew where he was until the familiar smell of incense filled his lungs. He was either near Tekhartha’s room or Genji’s, and he didn’t feel like talking to either. Just as he was about to turn around and head the other direction, Genji opened his door and walked out, immediately noticing his brother. “Hello, Hanzo.” Hanzo ignored him and continued walking, picking up his pace. “Hanzo?” Genji asked, standing in the hall. He jogged to catch up with Hanzo, who just kept walking walking faster. “Hanzo, what’s wrong?” Genji ran ahead and blocked Hanzo’s path. “Talk to me.” He saw his brother’s murderous look in his eyes, but still pressed him. Hanzo shoved his brother out of the way, throwing his light body easily against the wall and continued walking. This time he really paid attention to where he was going, making his way to the practice range. He hoped he wouldn’t pass anyone, but knew at least someone would be there. He turned down a series of paths then took an elevator up, ending up at the practice range. He heard the sounds of gunfire, which meant someone had turned the bots on. He quietly climbed up a wall, now on the roof of one of the buildings. He continued to climb, making his way to the top of the tower, and looking down to see who was at the range. It was Satya testing out a new prototype of turret she made, all of her equipment set in an orderly fashion.  
She finished up her testing, gathering her things and leaving Hanzo all alone. He sat down on the snow, the cold icy wind waking him up. He felt like he could cry, but he held back his tears, not wanting anyone to see that side of him, even if no one was around to see.

     Hanzo sat there for 2 whole hours, simply thinking, but not letting himself cry. He heard something in the distance, and he grabbed his bow, notching an arrow. “Hanzo!” The voice sounded very familiar to him, and he let his guard down. He ran down the tower, making his way towards the voice, which he soon recognized as Jack. He took a deep sigh of relief when he saw Hanzo. “Thank god you’re not missing too.” He muttered, although he didn’t mean for Hanzo to hear.  
     “Who’s missing?” Hanzo asked, walking up to his commander.  
     “Jesse. He just ran off. We thought you might know where he is.” There was hope in Jack’s eyes. It was hard to find, but it was somewhere. Hanzo furrowed his brow, conflicted with himself. He was furious at Jesse. And terrified of him. And worried. He had 20 million different opinions of Jesse swirling around his head all at the same time and he didn’t know which one was the true one.  
     “Did anyone see where he went?” He asked, stalling to try and make up his mind.  
     “Lucio said he saw him exit the southern exit. And that he was crying. That’s all we know.” Angela came running out, tears building up in her eyes. She sprinted towards us, almost falling onto Jack, and held his shoulder for support.  
     “Please tell me he knows something.” She looked at him as if he had the cure of cancer. “Anything.” Hanzo felt a twang of guilt in his stomach, feeling stupid he was ever mad at Jesse. He made an honest mistake. Right? He sighed, finally giving into his thoughts.  
     “We got in a…” He paused, not knowing how to phrase the situation. “A fight.” _Was it a fight?_ Hanzo thought. They had taught before but never about sex. And Jesse had never acted the way he did. Angela gasped, and Jack just nodded.  
     “Do you think that caused him to run away?” Angela asked.  
     “I don’t know. I can usually figure out what the guy is thinking but lately I just have no idea.”  
     “Do you have any idea where he would go?” An alarm went off in Hanzo’s head as he remembered something from a week ago. He was on Jesse’s phone because he wanted to order take out but his phone was dead and he was on google maps with a destination set to the nearby bridge. Hanzo broke out into a sprint, and Jack didn't question it, he simply followed. “Where are you thinking he went?” He could barely speak, but he's managed.  
     “The bridge.” He croaked out. They all picked up the pace, running as fast as they possibly could, all of them running through the halls and ending up on the garage. Jack jumped into the front seat and Hanzo and Angela sat in the back. Jack slammed his foot on the gas, the car zooming away towards the bridge.

     “McCree!” Jack shouted as Jesse stood on the edge, looking down into the watery abyss below him. Hanzo leaped out of the car and sprinted towards Jesse, knocking him over with a hug.  
     “Hanzo?” Jesse asked, tears in his eyes. “I-I thought you hated me.” He cried.  
     “You know I couldn’t do that in a thousand years.” He smiled, kissing his boyfriend. “I’m so glad I got here in time.”  
     “Me too.” Jesse smiled.


	2. Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little story I felt like writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing

     I looked over Lance’s shoulder, trying to see what he was doing on his phone. I guessed he was just researching stuff for his essay, but I at least wanted to know what he was doing is essay on. Probably something fucking stupid. I thought to myself smirking. He was on this website call Ao3, a site I’ve never heard of. I leaned closer to see what he was reading. I was shocked. He was reading some kind of porn. It was two characters named Dipper and Bill, and they were doing some… interesting things to each other. The bell rang and everyone packed up their things, eager to go to lunch. He turned his phone off, grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. I quickly packed up my stuff and caught up to him, following him to where ever he was going. “What do you want?” He asked, giving me a disgusted look. “You here to learn from the best?” He smirked, folding his arms.  
     “How can you read that?” I asked. “It was litterally porn.”  
     “You saw what I was reading?” He asked, blushing. “Uh, my friend linked it to me and I didn’t know it would be smut.” He stuttered.  
     "How did you keep such a straight face?” I asked, chuckling. “If you were so shocked you really didn’t seem like it.”  
     “Uh, I didn’t want anyone else seeing so I pretended not to be phased.” His excuses were getting worse and worse.  
     “Okay sure. Now tell me the truth.” I raised an eyebrow.  
     “That is the truth!” He yelled out, other people looking at us. “If you’re not going to believe me, Lance, the coolest person, then I’m just not going to talk to you.  
     “Good. I didn’t want to talk to you anyways.” I smirked as he walked away. I still had no idea how he kept such a straight face.


	3. EraserMic Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a angsty BnHA AU where you only see colours when you touch your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None!

     I've heard so much about colours. How oceans span to be millions of shades of blue. How trees can transform from a deep green to a faded yellow. How a sunset can be billions of shades of purples, pinks, oranges, and reds. I didn't know if I would really see these colours, but I hoped to, just as everyone else did. For the chance for all colour to rush to you as your hand wraps into the hand of your soulmate. That's what everyone wanted, but no one turkey accepted it except for the dreamers and the lunatics, and I guess you could say I was one of them, since I stayed hopeful till the end. Though which one of the two I would never be able to figure out. They often get too tangled to really tell the difference.

     I wasn't really expecting it to happen when it did. I can never recall exactly what I was doing before it happened, just that I would never forget the feeling of his fingertips against my shoulder. The only things I really ever knew were that I was sitting under a tree, and Aizawa was walking straight towards me. I remember seeing his hair rustle softly in the fall wind, it still managing to cover most of his face. God, I remember all of it. My hand was playing around in the blades of grass surrounding my shadow, my headphones on and my music blasting, probably to the point where others could hear it. Shota strode towards me, hands in the pocket of his UA uniform, his strides short and tired. He had still worn those bandages that wrapped around his shoulders and covered the bits of his face that his hair missed. Without smiling he raised his hand up to grab my attention, but as soon as I saw he was all I could think about. I took off my headphones, resting them on my neck and shoulders. “Hey! Yamada!” He waved at me again, even giving me a small smile that time. Before he rarely smiled and now it was rare for him to never smile at least once when around me. He strode towards me, a small grin still plastered on his face.

     “What's up Shota? Miss me too much already?” We both laughed at that, making me feel proud that I could get him to smile, let alone laugh. I did it a lot at this point, but I could help but get flooded with a sense of pride, knowing my jokes were funny enough to effect Shota.

     “You wish,” he smiled back. He was now standing by my side, his hand mere inches away from me. “I was just wondering what page the homework was. I sorta dozed off in class.”

     “I know you did.” I chuckled. My music still played through my headphones and we could both hear it. He looked down at me and let himself smile again.

     “Whatcha listening to?” His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence as he placed his hand on my shoulder and suddenly everything changed. He quickly pulled his hand away, probably scared, but stood in front of me, holding his hand out to pull me up. I took it reluctantly, but as soon as we touched again the world felt full. It felt complete.

     We were both standing, and as we were caught up in this new world, and as our hands tangled together, I was mesmerised by his face. Pure wonder and excitement. I'm sure I had it too as I looked at the trees around us, littered with what I could only assume was colour. I tried to match the colours with descriptions I had heard from others. I looked down at the grass below us. _Grass_ . I thought to myself. _They say grass is green_.

     Everything in that moment felt perfect. We were meant for eachother, and we knew that now. We had stood there holding hands for at least 30 minutes straight just looking around in wonder. But eventually we had to let go of each other, and our worlds sunk back into their normal states. And although we would try to see colour as much as we could, nothing is permanent, and soulmates change; because the arguments and anxiety began to grow and the colours slowly faded until we never touched any more. The wonder left our eyes for maybe a whole year, until Yagi began to work at UA as well. He could get Shota to smile again. And one day their hands brushed and that wonder returned to Shotas eyes, as he immediately grabbed Yagis hands and they just smiled, eyes filled with wonder and I couldn't even imagine the colours they could see. Maybe in the past I could have, but not today.


End file.
